1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for transmitting a still picture between two sites apart from each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been known heretofore a system for transmitting still picture data between a plurality of still picture transmitters. Generally the still picture transmitters are classified into a portable type and a stationary type. And a file unit such as a magneto-optical disk unit is connected to a stationary still picture transmitter. For example, still picture data is transmitted from a portable transmitter via a telephone line to a stationary transmitter.
However, since all of the conventional portable still picture transmitters are incapable of communicating with a stationary still picture transmitter, it is impossible to detect the names of still picture files recorded on a magneto-optical disk.